The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a floor panel assembly comprising sheet-shaped floor panels, which floor panels are provided with edges, a lower side and an upper side. The floor panels are intended to be joined by means of joining members. Particularly, each floor panel is provided on at least a first edge with a first joining member and, on an opposite second edge, with a second joining member. The first and second joining members are adapted to be joined by a movement of two panels with their first and second panel edges towards to each other such that in the joined position the panels meet each other near their upper side along a seam. The first and second joining members locking the panels at the adjacent edges at least in a direction perpendicular to the upper side and in a direction parallel to the upper side but perpendicular to the adjacent first and second edges in their joined position. The first and second joining members are provided with at least one locking element which is deformable and/or movable, during said joining, from a first position allowing the first and second joining members to be joined, to a second position in which it locks the first and second joining members to each other. The locking element is provided on one of the first and second joining members and comprises a first locking surface adapted to co-operate with a second locking surface on the other of said first and second joining members.
Floor panel assemblies having joining members comprising a deformable locking element are already known, for example from US 2009/0064624 A1.